


[playlist] songs for seven x raffi | a star trek: picard fanmix

by ohvienna



Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [4]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Music, Playlist, emotionally exhausted ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: all of my anticipatory season 2 feelings!
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813570
Kudos: 3





	[playlist] songs for seven x raffi | a star trek: picard fanmix

01\. wise up - aimee mann  
02\. everything i wanted - billie eilish  
03\. new song - alice phoebe lou  
04\. give a little - maggie rogers  
05\. don't judge me - janelle monae  
06\. till death - japanese breakfast  
07\. cascades - danai moore  
08\. hang on me - st. vincent  
09\. leaning on you - haim  
10\. saint honesty - sara bareilles  
11\. paper thin - lianne la havas  
12\. tonight i'll be staying here with you - cher

[{listen}](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/19ZmBYGZc8UprbM0i8PXKR?si=Y5cQLBswS9q-qKsX6aTuew) [{tumblr}](https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/644493683182452736/songs-for-seven-x-raffi-a-star-trek-picard)


End file.
